Coffee or Tea
by ComeBackWombat
Summary: Blaine hates coffee. Sebastian, however, loves it. It amazes him how something as small as a cup of coffee can absolutely infuriate Blaine when he's tricked into having it. It's okay, though; it's all part of Sebastian's plan. Established relationship.


**Author's Note:** My mom and I have been contemplating getting one of those Keurig brewers. My sister-in-law and pretty much everyone else I know are completely in love with them. I tried a tea from my sister's, and it was amazing. That's basically how this story idea came about.

**Summary:** Blaine hates coffee. Sebastian, however, loves it. It amazes him how something as small as a cup of coffee can absolutely infuriate Blaine when he's tricked into having it. It's okay, though; it's all part of Sebastian's plan. Established relationship.

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own a Keurig yet, let alone the brand, though I didn't mention the brand directly in the story. I also don't own Glee. Not even slightly.

* * *

**Coffee or Tea**

The door slamming was his warning. Blaine was home, and he was very angry. It took exactly one minute from the slamming of the door for Blaine to find Sebastian in the kitchen. Sebastian had a brief moment to wonder about the very large blue stain on the shorter man's sweater before his favorite brunette stomped over to him.

Sebastian arches an eyebrow as Blaine stands in front of him, glaring and arms crossed. He wonders if the other boy has any idea how sexy he is when he's angry.

"Hello, Darling," Sebastian says, knowing it will just piss Blaine off.

"Don't _darling_ me," Blaine growls. Sebastian grins at that – success. "You made coffee."

"Many times today, actually," Sebastian replies, leaning casually against the kitchen counter. Blaine's eyebrow actually twitches at that.

"In MY tea pot!"

"My coffee pot was dirty. I didn't have time to wash it."

Blaine sputters. Sebastian bites his tongue to stop himself from laughing when Blaine finally stomps his foot.

"You _know_ I have my tea pot set on a timer so all I have to do is pour a cup in the morning. You _KNOW_ that, Sebastian! I do that this morning and what do I get? That vile, disgusting crap you call a beverage!"

"Coffee."

"What?" Blaine blinked.

"It's called coffee."

Sebastian swore if Blaine were a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of his ears at this point.

"I. Hate. Coffee." Blaine growls. "This isn't a joke, Sebastian. It would be one thing if I knew you really didn't have a choice or it was an accident, but you did this deliberately, I know you did! You messed up my routine! You could have dumped it out and that would have at least clued me in, but no, that was too much of an effort for you, wasn't it?" Blaine was positively fuming.

"After that, everything just kept going wrong all day, and it's all _your_ fault! Do you know what this is from?" Blaine practically shouted as he gestured to the large stain. "My pen, my favorite pen that was a graduation gift, exploded in my backpack. It was on everything, and I didn't find out until after I had gotten it all over myself. Look at my hands!" Blaine continued, waving his hands in front of Sebastian's face. "I had to wash my hands so many times they're practically raw, and there is still some blue in some spots!"

"How is it my fault your pen exploded?"

"You messed with my mojo! My day started out bad, and it just continued that way!"

"It doesn't have to end that way."

"The hell it doesn't," Blaine scoffed. "You're sleeping on the couch."

"I don't think so," Sebastian replied, wrapping his arms around Blaine. His grip tightened when the shorter man tried to move away. "You see, I have a big case to work on tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep. You don't have to teach a class until after noon. I'm sleeping in the bed."

"Then I'll sleep on the couch," Blaine countered, trying to push away from Sebastian.

"That won't work either," Sebastian said calmly. "You see, if you sleep on the couch, I'll be cold, lonely, and worried you won't be comfortable. I won't be able to sleep."

"Don't pull your lawyer crap on me, Mr. I-have-an-excuse-for-everything!"

"But I _do_ have an excuse for everything," Sebastian laughed. "Face it, babe; you don't want to sleep on the couch any more than I do."

"I'm sure as hell not sleeping with you."

"Sure you are."

"Not."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow down at Blaine, before shaking his head. "You leave me no choice then." With that, he quickly tossed Blaine over his shoulder and carried him into their bedroom.

"What the hell, Seb?" Blaine flailed.

"Stop squirming before I drop you." Sebastian slapped Blaine's ass to make his point before tossing him on the bed.

"Why did I marry you, again?" Blaine sighed.

"Because I'm devilishly handsome."

"I'll give you devilish."

"Oh, come on, love," Sebastian chuckled, crawling on top of Blaine. He kissed Blaine's neck before biting down, running his hands the length of his husband's torso.

"Definitely devilish," Blaine shrieked in laughter, squirming. "You know how ticklish I am on my neck."

"I do, but it made you laugh," Sebastian said as he fell to the side, propping his head up on his hand as he traced circles on Blaine's arm.

Blaine rolled to face Sebastian and studied him carefully. "You made me mad on purpose, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"There was nothing wrong with your coffee pot, Seb. I saw it this morning sitting nice and clean beside the sink."

"Details," Sebastian shrugged. "Do you know what today is?"

"Thursday?"

"Well, yes," Sebastian laughed. "I was actually referring to this date in history."

"Okay, I give up," Blaine frowned. "What's so special about today you decided to make me mad at you?"

"Today is the anniversary of our first kiss. Do you remember what happened?"

Blaine frowned. "We went to the little coffee house across the street from the dorms to study. You wanted coffee for our late night study date, and I wanted to try one of the new tea blends they were advertising."

"Yes, and I specifically brought you a coffee instead."

"Yes!" Blaine laughed. "I was so mad at you because I knew you tricked me on purpose."

"Mad? Blaine, you almost left," Sebastian laughed. "I had to do quite a bit of sweet talking and even more sucking up to keep you from walking back to dorm. You wouldn't even sit on the same side of the table as me at first."

"I don't even remember how I ended up on your side."

"You got half way around because I was showing you how to do a math problem you were having trouble with. You finally came to my side when some girl started hitting on you and freaked you out."

"Oh yeah," Blaine blushed at the memory, before giving a quick shudder. "She was creepy, too."

"She was coming on pretty strong, yes," Sebastian replied, running his hand through Blaine's hair. "After we had been there for a while you started getting tired. It was almost midnight and I thought you had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I kissed you like this," Sebastian continued, pressing a kiss to the top of Blaine's head, "and you looked up and asked for a real one."

"I told you two weeks before that I didn't like coffee. When you found out the only thing I'd had was a standard black coffee, you decided I didn't really know if I liked it or not."

"I still think you just haven't found the right mix, but I've decided it's to my benefit not to force you."

Blaine leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to Sebastian's lips. He pulled back, looking at Sebastian with wonder.

"That was our freshmen year of college! You remembered the exact date?"

"Of course."

Blaine blinked back tears as he curled himself into Sebastian's arms.

"I had today planned out," Sebastian admitted. "The coffee thing, anyway. I'm sorry about your pen. I'll get you another one, since I know it was your favorite. In the meantime, though, I do have a present for you that was set up perfectly by my plot this morning."

"You got me a present?" Blaine sat up, his eyes bright with excitement. "You really shouldn't have. What is it?"

"I saw it and thought it would be perfect for our little predicament."

Blaine gasped. "Oh, wow, Seb! It's one of those one-cup brewers I've been eyeing." Blaine turned the box over in his hands, reading all the details he already knew, before glancing up at Sebastian. "But babe, these are so expensive."

"So what?" Sebastian shrugged. "If it makes you feel better, I'll probably use it, too. We have one at the office and everyone is addicted. When I found out they had tea flavors, I knew you would love it. They also have hot chocolate flavors. If you don't like any of them, I'll buy one of the special accessories so you can put your own stuff in and still use it."

"You even got the expensive model," Blaine replied, staring at Sebastian. "I can't believe you did this."

"Why not? Blaine, I love you. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't. You only let me spoil you on holidays, so I had to make one up."

"I only let you spoil me on holidays because if I let you do it whenever, we'd be broke."

"I'm a very popular lawyer, Blaine," Sebastian laughed. "Even if you didn't work, we would be living a very comfortable life."

"You shouldn't have done this," Blaine began, crawling towards Sebastian, the box forgotten on the floor. "But thank you, I love it, and I love you even more."

"You should show me how much more," Sebastian gasped as Blaine pounced on him.

"I intend to do just that."

**The End**


End file.
